hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Virtuoso
General Virtuoso is a new classmate type added to the game on January 22, 2014. They are unlocked at Level 9 with Musicians, Glees, Bands, DJs, Proms , and Heartthrobs . They are a combination of Musician and Artist. In-Game Description No one excels at their craft quite like a Virtuoso! These musical geniuses will bring the classical sounds of Mozart, Bach, and other wig-wearing dudes to your school! Some Strings attached! Hangouts Virtuosos can be placed in Musician or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Virtuoso Classmate's pose playing their violin. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 116 CpH * Level 2: 126 CpH * Level 3: 136 CpH * Level 4: 146 CpH * Level 5: 156 CpH * Level 6: 166 CpH * Level 7: 176 CpH * Level 8: 186 CpH * Level 9: 196 CpH * Level 10: 206 CpH Female * Level 1: 111 CpH * Level 2: 121 CpH * Level 3: 131 CpH * Level 4: 141 CpH * Level 5: 151 CpH * Level 6: 161 CpH * Level 7: 171 CpH * Level 8: 181 CpH * Level 9: 191 CpH * Level 10: 201 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Virtuoso. However, it must be noted that the male Virtuoso is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Virtuoso is part Musician and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Virtuoso is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Virtuoso (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a DJ and Actor, since it will satisfy the need for a Musician and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Virtuoso, party length and admission is 19 hours. For the female Virtuoso, party length and admission is 9 hours and 30 minutes. Combination List * Virtuoso + Virtuoso * Musician + Artist * Artist + Virtuoso * Musician + Virtuoso Rarity The rarity for a male Virtuoso is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female Virtuoso is 1 star or common. Prices The male Virtuoso can be purchased in the Store for 1,700 rings, while the female Virtuoso costs 285 rings. This simply indicates that the male Virtuoso is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the Virtuosos, the male is worth 1,900 coins, while the female is worth 950 coins. Outfits Male Male Level1 Virtuoso Outfit.jpg|Male Level 1 Virtuoso Outfit Male Level4 Virtuoso Outfit.jpg|Male Level 4 Virtuoso Outfit Screenshot_2014-10-12-12-54-03.png|Male Level 7 Virtuoso Outfit IMG_8221.png|Male Level 10 Virtuoso Outfit Female Female Level 1 Virtuoso Outfit.jpg|Female Level 1 Virtuoso Outfit Female Level4 Virtuoso Outfit.jpg|Female Level 4 Virtuoso Outfit Female_level7_virtuoso.png|Female Level 7 Virtuoso Outfit Female Level 10 Virtuoso Outfit.png|Female Level 10 Virtuoso Outfit Composed Of Virtuosos are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types